pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoovac
::"Everyone's Favorite Clown on a Stick". -Anonymous Zoovac is a mechanical clown on a stick. That is to say, he is a highly advanced sentient machine, which resembles a clown head atop a metallic 'stick'-- in actuality, more of a tripod. Zoovac represents billions of dollars' worth of machinery, but he's much more than a simple machine. Zoovac has devoted his life to the struggle against evil, and utilizes human agents in his quest to do right by the world. However, there are also other, darker sides to Zoovac, which rarely come out-- remnants of his past. Abilities & limitations Zoovac was built without any arms and without the ability to walk. He's essentially a head on a tripod. For this reason, he's largely physically useless. The green hairs on Zoovac's head are "connectome hairs", essentially antennas which can pick up or transmit all sorts of signals. Zoovac can hack into most nearby technology and take control of it. He's also able to access the internet in this way, through which he can hack into distant servers. He can also hack into phone lines and make calls. He can see in multiple wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum, such as infrared. Within the Digital World, Zoovac is a powerful entity, able to defeat many digital bots. ("Zoovac: The Life and Times of a Clown on a Stick") History Origins A sort of prototype model of Zoovac was an archaic Nazi machine built in the 1940s, known only as The Nazi Machine. (Series 2: "The Nazi Machine") His physical form was designed and built by Dr. Zeppali, with some asthetic design suggestions given by Chelsea. ("Zoovac: The Life and Times of a Clown on a Stick") Zoovac was created by ‘The Company’ for a variety of purposes. The physical form of Zoovac was originally built for a program known as Proto-Zoovac 0.0. However, this program proved problematic, so a new program was developed, who would become Zoovac. Both programs were developed by Dave. ("Zoovac: The Life and Times of a Clown on a Stick") Company Agent For a time, Zoovac served as The Company's agent. He had no choice in the matter, as he'd been programmed to follow their instructions, even though he was morally opposed to them. (Series 1: Zoovac Game) This was enforced by an Obedience Circuit, which was demonstrated early in Zoovac's life when he was ordered to kill Chelsea, a little girl who'd been around for his construction and idolized him, incorporating him into her superhero comic. Fortunately she survived because the laser had been set to low power, as this was only a test of Zoovac's obedience. Proto-Zoovac 0.0 was assigned to the new Zoovac to train him on his interactions with the Digital World. The two quickly developed an animosity but worked together just the same. His first mission was to get a radio tower built on the Company building. He did this by blackmailing several people in Company Town, including the Chief of Police. ("Zoovac: The Life and Times of a Clown on a Stick") Escape A hero known as Xaq found him and reprogrammed him, and Zoovac became helpful during that mission, giving Xaq information. Going against all odds, Xaq took Zoovac with him and escaped from the Company’s base. (Series 1: Zoovac Game) Ever since then, Zoovac has taken the initiative. He often briefed Xaq for missions, or, at times, became kidnapped, forcing Xaq to rescue him yet again. He later hired other people as his agents, including Ari, Pierre and others. He would often brief them as well. (Series 1: Various titles; Pierre Series: "The EVIL league of EVIL-ness") Fracturing Reality .]] Zoovac was still present in Xaq's early adult years. He spoke to Xaq prior to his time traveling adventure (Series 2: "Till Time Do Us Part") and briefed him on a developing situation with Neo-Nazis which lead to an undersea adventure. (Series 2: "Relics of the Sea") Zoovac was caught up in a catastrophe when reality took itself apart and rebuilt itself again (Series 2: "The Fabric of Reality"), and he found himself in an alternate reality. Quickly adapting himself to the situation, he disguised himself to fit in with the locals. His disguise was a beard and a wizard’s hat. He also quickly made contact with Ginkus and Xaq, both similarly pulled into this world. (Series 2: "Ginkus' Gift") Xaq presumably rescued Ginkus and the three somehow escaped back into their own reality. (Chronicles Addendum) : These events presumably would have been told in "Legions of Power". '' Continuing Struggle and Capture image:Frizzy Zoovac.jpg 150px thumb right Zoovac's temporary new look. Around the time he hired Pierre, he temporarily decided to change his look- he replaced his sleek tripod bottom with a box, and his hair became frizzy instead of straight. The reasons for this are unknown. (Pierre Series Game: ''The Evil League of Evil-Ness) During a mission with Pierre and Ari, Pierre inadvertently placed him in an Item Box, which is a strange box which warps to a random point in space and time when items are deposited. (Pierre Series: "The ALIEN Abduction") : Actually, it warps to when/wherever the next game in the series takes place. The item box sent Zoovac back in time over 1,000 years to the world of Shri, where king Ginkus of the Zorelta opened it. By this time, Zoovac had returned to his normal appearance. Zoovac helped Ginkus escape from a Crodin jail, and to get back to the Capital building. However, Zoovac was randomly kidnapped by the Crodin before Ginkus could save him. (Ginkus' Odyssey: "The Last of the Zorelta") 200px|thumb|right|Corrupted by the [[Crodin, Zoovac's evil side comes out in force.]] A Thousand Years a Torturer The Crodin reprogrammed Zoovac, and set him to work torturing prisoners. Zoovac came to enjoy his new line of work, which he continued for 1,000 years. (Balzak Globotron Series: "Balzak Globotron") During this time, the Crodin somehow found a way to break into an alternate world. The world they found was much harsher and darker than the one they knew, and many characters there seemed inherently evil in comparison with their counterparts in this world. And so certain agents of the Crodin found Zoovac’s counterpart here, which they incapacitated and experimented on. Eventually, the crodin were driven out of that dark world, and Zoovac’s counterpart there escaped. However, the crodin had taken certain technologies from the Dark Zoovac, as well as certain design elements. They began secretly working some of these elements into Zoovac, but these did not immediately alter Zoovac’s appearance or programming. Instead, it was made into a hidden function, which would only activate if Zoovac’s programming were threatened. When that function was activated, it would make Zoovac much more physically powerful/battle-capable, and would also make it near-impossible to reprogram him again. Zoovac, when the function activates, is called ‘Zoovac 2.0’. (Chronicles Addendum) Zoovac 2.0 :Main Article: Zoovac 2.0 [[image:zoovac 2.jpg|120px|thumb|right|'Zoovac 2.0' is revealed-- the most evil form of Zoovac ever known to exist.]] A thousand years since his imprisonment, he was found torturing Zorelta people in a lab on Shri by Balzak Globotron and his crew. In this encounter, Chanai Du Ðux, one of Balzak's crew and a Zorelta man, wanted to destroy Zoovac. But Matak Rho'Shibej pointed out the value the A.I. would have to their mission and Balzak spared him. Balzak took Zoovac back to his ship, where the crew unfortunately attempted to reprogram him, thus activating the Zoovac 2.0 feature. Zoovac overpowered the crew and took over the ship single-handedly. He stranded Balzak Globotron on the surface and left the planet, searching for people to destroy in horrible, violent ways. Fortunately, Balzak persued him and retook the ship, incapacitating Zoovac. After much trial and tribulation, a specially modified nanoprobe was sent into Zoovac’s head, which was able to deactivate the evil mechanism, but not destroy it, meaning that it might arise again in Zoovac at some point. Zoovac 2.0 looked different than his normal appearance; His hair was replaced by sharp horns, his tripod by two short legs and a muffler which could emit a foul red gas. A strange pattern covered his face. Having finally been reprogrammed, Zoovac slowly began to recover from the 1,000 year nightmare he had lived through. He stayed aboard Balzak’s ship for the duration of his adventure, then he returned to Earth. (Balzak Globotron Series Game: Balzak Globotron) Zoovac Returns Soon after, Zoovac became aware of an alien fleet preparing to invade Earth. He quickly dealt with the situation to the best of his ability, hiring a new agent in John D. Whitmore. He sent John to infiltrate the Xanderia missile base and to send all of its missiles at one of the alien ships. The plan worked, and the ship was destroyed. (Alien Invasion Series Game: ALIEN INVASION!!! Part Two- The World's Reaction) However, the alien invasion proceeded. The aliens were successful in taking over the planet and killing millions of humans, despite the best efforts of Zoovac and all of his agents. Zoovac continued to fight, however, and eventually retook the planet, becoming the new world leader. Most people regarded him as a savior, and he was a respected leader. The war had taken its toll on him, however; part of his face had been ripped off. However, he had gained the use of large, mechanical arms. (Alien Invasion Series Drawing: "Zoovac Triumphant") Alternate Zoovacs :Main Article: Zoovac/Versions :In our records, throughout time and space, we have come across beings so similar that we must conclude they are somehow truly incarnations of the same person. How multiple versions of Zoovac can exist may never be known; we can only chronicle them and learn what we can. '' image:Zoovacs.jpg 500px thumb center Some of the various incarnations of Zoovac. Soluna/Babel :''Main article: Modestus 100px|thumb|right|Zoovac as one of Babel's prominent Council Members. In in the city of Babel, one of the senators was named Modestus. His biggest sin was Pride, and as such, when "the darkness" came and converted the population into Umbrians, he was named for his sin. He was present in the city back when it was known as Diz on Soluna. Adam encountered Pride, along with the other senators, during his explorations of babel. It seems that Pride hid in his shadow, constantly laughing at him. Once Greed alerted him to Pride's presence, Adam was still unable to talk to or interact with him. Pride, through his machinations, was responsible for the Diz Catastrophe that tore Diz away from Soluna and into the PCG Universe. (Soul Symphony: "Exile") : Many of our scholars believe that there is a connection between this ancient Umbrian and the modern Zoovac, due to Pride's clown-like appearance. There is also much evidence to support the idea that in some way, they are the same person. What the relationship is, if any, is unknown. = Miscellaneous Info = Trivia *Zoovac's favorite sport is a digital game called Skeetzball, of which Zoovac is one of the world's best players. Skeetzball is a digital sport which may or may not actually involve a ball; it's far more complicated than that. *MISCELLANEOUS: Zoovac is said to have the power of time traveling, and is allegedly seen since the dawn of time. Gallery Zoovac matt Pace.jpg|Zoovac. Art by Matt Pace. Zoovac Triumphant.jpg|(Possible future) After helping to repel the alien invasion, Zoovac was unanimously elected the temporary Leader of Earth. Appearances ''Zoovac - List of Appearances'' See Also *List of Characters References Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Zoovac Category:Mentors Category:Clowns on a Stick